


Covered With Rain

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby." <i>~ Langston Hughes</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered With Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the "[AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy?' Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bulletproof_fic/11021.html)" with the prompt " _We can do it in the pouring rain._ "
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

"Son of a bitch!"

Neal dove for the small tent just as the rain began to pelt down around them. Figures, the one fuckin' time he agreed to go camping with the Skib family, shit's gotta start fuckin' pourin' down on them...

He flopped onto his sleeping bag toward the middle of the tent, staring up at the roof as the rain began bouncing off it. "Son of a bitch," he repeated softly.

The tent had been out in the sun until the storms had rolled in, and the waterproofed nylon was holding the heat in — as well as the humidity. Neal could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead and trickling down his temple, and he sighed.

Andy ran for his and Neal's tent, laughing when he heard Lexi and her friend Amy whining about their tent having a leak. He quickly unzipped the tent and tumbled in, soaking wet. He turned and quickly zipped the door back up before he flopped to the ground beside his sleeping bag, not wanting to get it wet. He turned his head and looked at Neal with water running down his face from his hair. "I'm wet."

"No shit," Neal observed acidly. "And it's hot as fuck in here. And it's humid. And it's raining. This sucks."

Andy flicked water at Neal and frowned. "I'm sorry..." he said softly, sitting up to pull his shirt off over his head, his shorts following shortly after.

Neal frowned down at his hands and chewed on his lower lip, flinching away slightly from the water Andy flicked at him. "'S'not your fault," Neal said quietly. "I'm just...frustrated." His voice got softer. "...I'm sorry."

Andy grabbed the towel that his mom had placed in their tent earlier when they'd come back and heard that rain was coming. He dried himself off the best he could and sighed. "It's okay...funny thing, though... Lexi's tent is leaking," he grinned.

"...Couldn't happen to a nicer person," Neal murmured, looking up at Andy from under his eyelashes.

Not fair, Skib...just not fair... Sitting there in your underwear and nothin' else... Underwear that's wet, and clinging to your body...

Andy glanced over at Neal from the corner of his eyes as he dried his chest off. "You wet?"

"No..." Neal replied softly, fidgeting slightly. "But I am gettin' hot..."

Andy looked at Neal, still sitting with his jeans and t-shirt on. He could see the sweat beading on Neal's forehead, and he leaned over, unzipping the screened window flap, letting in the cool air from the rain. "Everyone's going to bed, so strip if you are hot."

Neal nodded dumbly and peeled off his shirt slowly, setting it aside. "Everyone's goin' t'bed, huh..." he said softly, undoing the button on his jeans. "Are they all goin' t'sleep?"

Andy smiled, his eyes never leaving Neal's form. "Mmm, yeah...so I was thinking... You want to put our sleeping bags together? It'll make sleeping more comfortable."

"Together, like...on top of each other?" Neal cocked his head curiously.

Andy grinned. "Yeah...make a bed of blankets."

Neal smiled slowly. "...Sounds good t'me, Skibby..."

Andy laughed softly. "Wanna help me get it set up, then? I'll unzip mine and then zip yours into mine -- make a big-ass sleeping bag."

Neal nodded and helped Andy arrange everything, still stealing glances at the outline of Andy's junk in his wet and clingy underwear.

Andy could see Neal watching him and he grinned, his body flushing as he felt the blood starting to head straight for his cock. He looked up at him as he crawled over to Neal on his hands and knees. "You see somethin' you like?" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Neal's parted lips.

Neal whimpered faintly into Andy's mouth, his pants getting a hell of a lot tighter just from watching Andy crawl over. "...Yeah..." he managed, his eyes glazing with desire.

Andy grinned and looked down at Neal's crotch. "Mmm...and what is that?" he whispered, nipping at Neal's bottom lip.

A low moan escaped Neal's mouth, masked by the downpour outside. "Your cock," he mumbled against Andy's lips, flicking his tongue out to trace them.

Andy shivered as a cold chill hit him. "Oh yeah...?" he whispered.

"...Yeah..." Neal breathed back, a shudder running down his spine as well.

Andy breathed softly against Neal's lips. "What do you want to do about that?"

"...Want it," Neal replied with a low groan.

Andy leaned down and kissed up Neal's neck to his ear. "Take it," he whispered huskily into his ear.

Neal closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "...Take _me,_ " he breathed out, barely audible above the raindrops splashing off the roof of the tent.

Andy's eyes were wide as he looked up at Neal. "You want me to...?" He paused and swallowed hard.

Neal chewed hard on his lower lip and looked away.

Andy cupped Neal's face and turned it back to him. "Hey...don't look away... Are you sure?" he whispered.

Neal looked up and met Andy's eyes a brief moment before he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "...Yeah, 'm sure," he whispered hoarsely.

Andy moaned and let his head drop down onto Neal's chest. "Oh, God..." He could feel his cock throbbing at the very thought. "I want that..."

Neal whimpered softly, his heart lodging in his throat. "...Yeah?" he breathed out, wrapping his arms around Andy.

Andy stretched out on top of Neal as he leaned down, kissing him softly. "Oh, yeah..." he grinned, pressing another kiss to Neal's neck. He slipped his hands up into Neal's hair and tugged lightly.

Neal arched up into Andy with a groan, starting to pant slightly for breath. "Oh, God," he whispered, clutching at Andy's hips and back.

Andy gripped tighter at Neal's hair as he leaned back and started kissing down Neal's neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin, before he nipped at Neal's collar bone. He rocked his hips down against Neal's, his cock rubbing against the damp cotton of his boxers. "Take my boxers off...please," he whispered.

Neal slipped his hands into the waistband of Andy's boxers, slowly inching and peeling them down Andy's hips, staring hungrily at every inch of skin revealed.

Andy moaned once the wet fabric was gone and he leaned in, kissing Neal hard. "God...can you feel how hard you just made me?" he whispered, thrusting down against Neal's hip.

Neal groaned low in his throat, clinging desperately to Andy's hips. "Please, Andy..." he whimpered, biting his lower lip to stifle a louder cry.

Andy swallowed thickly and slipped his hand down and pushed at Neal's boxers. "Want to feel you...take them off."

Neal complied quickly, practically ripping his jeans and boxers off, throwing them across the tent. Panting openly, he sprawled back on the sleeping bag, staring at Andy with lust-darkened eyes.

Andy moaned. "Fuck..." He could see how much Neal wanted this...and if he was honest with himself, past the nervousness, _God,_ he wanted it too... He started to kiss down Neal's chest, his hands slipping down and gripping Neal's hips.

Neal watched Andy's descent, his breaths coming faster as Andy's hands molded around his hips.

He was more than a little nervous about this whole thing. He knew he was bi — he'd always been honest with himself about that — but taking this next step... Well, yeah, what he did to Andy was technically "gay sex," sure — but Neal had always been the one in control, the one doing the fucking — for all intents, to a heteronormative world, Neal was the "man." But Andy was a man too (shit, Neal had made him one!), and Neal saw what being fucked did to Andy... He didn't care if it made him "more gay" in the hetero world, he wanted to be on the receiving end at least — just this — once, wanted to be stretched open and penetrated and flat-out _fucked_ into oblivion, just to see what it was like...

Andy looked up at that moment and could see in Neal's eyes how much he wanted it. He moaned softly and slipped down further, taking the head of Neal's cock into his mouth.

Neal's head fell back with a low, raw sound as his hands clenched at the sleeping bag beneath him. "God, yes," he hissed, thankful for the pouring rain outside. "Suck me, Andy..."

Andy moaned at the sound of Neal's voice, and God, he wanted more. He took Neal's cock all the way down his throat before he pulled up. "Did you bring anything?"

Neal arched up futilely toward Andy's mouth, exhaling a sobbing breath. "M'bag...inside pocket..." he panted softly, ending with a whimpered "...hurry...please..."

Andy launched himself across the tent and unzipped Neal's bag, fumbling around inside it. His hand finally hit the foil packets and the small tube of lube.

"Oh thank fucking God," he rasped out, scrambling back over to Neal and biting the inside of his thigh. He looked up and grinned before he took Neal back in his mouth, circling around the head of Neal's cock with his tongue as he uncapped the lube. After slicking his fingers, he gently began to spread the cool lube over Neal's opening, pressing against him with more pressure with each pass.

Neal panted heavily at the roof of the tent, bending his knees and spreading his thighs for Andy's touch. His fingers clutched tightly at the sleeping bag beneath him, a near constant litany of "relaxrelaxrelaxrelax" on a loop in his brain.

When Andy could feel Neal's muscles starting to relax under his touch, he slowly pressed the tip of his finger into him, hollowing his cheeks around Neal's dick at the same time, keeping Neal hard and focused on his cock.

"Oh God..." Neal groaned, his body tensing slightly at the intrusion...but then Andy sucked him harder, and he had to resist the urge to thrust up hard into Andy's mouth.

Andy moaned around Neal's cock. He crooked his finger, letting it rub over the spot inside that Andy knew would set him on fire.

Neal immediately let go of the sleeping bag and grabbed Andy's hair instead, a long, deep moan escaping his mouth as his hips bucked up into Andy's mouth. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!" he whimpered, panting harder.

Andy instantly gagged until he concentrated on relaxing his throat muscles, letting Neal fuck into his mouth. After a few minutes, Andy slowly added another finger — this time it went a lot faster, and before he knew it, Neal was trying to fuck himself on three of Andy's fingers.

Andy was panting by the time he pulled off of Neal's cock and looked at him. "Fuck...tell me you are ready for me," he moaned.

Neal was whimpering very nearly non-stop by now, panting desperately for breath. "Fuck...me," he whined softly, his tongue very nearly tripping on the unfamiliar phrasing. "Wanna feel your cock...inside me..."

Andy slipped his fingers out of Neal, wiping them off on the towel beside them, and then fumbled with the condom, shakily rolling it down over his cock. Lifting Neal's hips, he looked down at him. "Facing me or not?" he asked, reminiscent of Neal asking the same thing of him the first time.

Neal swallowed thickly, studying Andy's face. "Facing you," he said softly, his heart lodging in his throat.

Andy leaned down, kissing Neal softly as he shifted and started to press himself against Neal's opening. "Oh God..." he whispered against Neal's lips.

Neal groaned softly into Andy's mouth, tipping his hips up. "...Please..." he panted out softly.

Andy kissed Neal harder as he slowly started to press in. After a few seconds he finally pushed past the tight ring of muscles with a shuddering moan. He stopped so that Neal could adjust to him, waiting on a cue from him that he was ready for more.

Neal dragged in a sharp breath, his hands clutching desperately at Andy's hips. Good _God,_ that fuckin' hurt...

He let out that breath, and took several more, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Finally, his body relaxed slowly, the sharp, stinging pain fading to a dull ache, and he nodded to Andy, shifting his hips up against him again. "...Move, please..." he whispered hoarsely, his mouth incredibly dry.

Andy shifted slightly, making sure he would be hitting Neal's prostate dead on, and he started to move.

"...Oh good fuckin' Christ!" Neal ground out between clenched teeth, digging his nails into Andy's skin. "Holy fuckin' shit..."

Andy moaned, biting his bottom lip to keep from getting any louder. He went deep, and then pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in. The sensations were almost overwhelming. "Oh God...so fucking tight..." he whispered.

Neal was fighting to keep his sounds to himself, but it was so fuckin' difficult right now...if this was so-called "gay sex" then holy shit, let him be gay...

Andy was having a hard time maintaining control. "Fuck...need to fuck you...please...is that all right?" he moaned, his body trembling with the effort to hold himself back.

Neal planted his feet and pushed up hard against Andy's hips with his own. "Fuck me, Andy, please," he begged him hoarsely. "...Need you..."

Andy shuddered and leaned down, kissing Neal hard as he started to thrust faster. He was so close to coming as it was...he wasn't going to last much longer.

Neal let out a sobbing breath, fucking Andy back as best he could. God, this was insane...he wanted so bad to feel Andy coming...

Andy moaned into Neal's neck. "Gonna come...fuck...can I come inside you?" he whispered.

"God, yes..." Neal whimpered, digging his nails deeply into Andy's back. "Let me feel that..."

Andy moaned and bit down on Neal's neck, thrusting twice more before he exploded, his cock pulsing deep inside Neal as he came hard.

Neal arched up hard against Andy, wrapping his arms tightly around Andy's back as Andy bit his neck. "Holy fuck, Andy... I can feel you..." he whispered softly.

Andy moaned softly as he continued to move inside him through his orgasm. "Touch yourself...want you t'come," he whispered.

Whimpering, Neal wormed his hand between them, gripping himself tightly. He gave his cock a few sharp tugs, and arched hard into Andy, crying out as he spilled between their bellies.

Andy collapsed onto Neal, his head spinning wildly. "Oh God..." he whispered. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Neal shook his head, gasping for breath.

Andy slowly pulled out of Neal and rolled onto his side. Carefully pulling off the condom, he tied it off and then sat there with it for a second before grabbing the bag they had for garbage. Tossing it in there, he collapsed back against Neal. He nuzzled into his side and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. "You okay?"

Neal shuddered slightly, curling into Andy as the other boy rejoined him. "...Yeah, I am..." he whispered hoarsely, pressing his lips to Andy's throat. "That was...really somethin'..."

Andy pulled the blankets up over them and nodded. "Amazing..." he whispered, closing his eyes. "So fucking tired now...damn."

"Yeah, see? It's not just me..." Neal whispered softly.

Andy yawned and laughed softly. "Not such a bad thing, with it raining now..." he said.

"Nope," Neal murmured, wrapping his body around Andy's as his eyes sank closed.


End file.
